Aio Suna Files
by bookie10florina9889
Summary: Odd things always happened to Aio, but being dragged out of bed by a jerk demon was rather annoying, even for her. Horror/Humor, with a touch of everything else, ghosts/angels/demons, and maybe even a zombie or two. Alive Gene, mostly AU, American SPR and Japanese SPR, even a touch of Greek immortals to spice this all up.
1. Greetings

**Hello. ^v^ The first few chapters don't have Mai or anyone else, very much, this one if strictly oc's, if theirs confusion just continue reading, I'll post the third chapter some time this week after its beta tested..**

Chapter Zero

Greeting

Cloudy the sky was rather cloudy I noticed as I watched the buildings, cars, trees and other such things, my albino white, shoulder length, curly hair was kept in check, by my black base ball cap, Bess my mom had red hair, and oddly grey eyes, she was driving, while Joe my older brother, fiddled with his phone game. He had blue eyes, brown hair, and was sat in the passenger of our shinny box like van.

I was most likely braking some law, by laying sprawled out in the trunk part, but hey, not my fault the mattress laid out was comfortable, I felt us turn and glimpsed a familiar sign. *De a th hills* well that was creepy, it used to say *Welcome to our home at Deer falls Hill.* A lot of the letters must have fallen at odd angles...

"Aio we're here," the deep voice of my 20 year old brother broke me out of my musings.

"Yay Aunt Nancy," I said, bolting right up as we slowed, the moment we stopped I opened the trunk, and jumped out, grabbed the fruit basket as I shut the trunk behind me, all that happened in a matter of moments.

"Aio!" My mom's scolding voice came from the van, "how meany times have I told you not to do that!?" Bess shot over at me I shrugged, as I was already knocking on the door, I ignored that feeling of dread creeping up on me, see normally I would be more alert because bad things always happen when I get that feeling in my stomic, I was pulled out of my inner musings by the door clicking, it opened in the next second to reveal my cousin.

"Stella!" I jumped forward, and hugged the blond before me, and in her surprise she couldn't dodge, Stella had nicely tanned skin, hazel green eyes, blond back length hair with one red highlighted bang, blue T shirt with the GAL's logo on it in red, a mini red skirt, and a set of red heeled boots, she was also named Stella, plus she was my slightly older cousin.

"Aio, hey how have you been?" Stella asked getting out of her shock, I sneakily glanced over at Rick, who was hiding out of my line of hug attack power.

I eyed him calculatingly, Rick that boy he was harder to hug the most, being 17 he also knew some of my tricks, after all being the birthday boys child hood friend for so long helped, by the way Fred was the birth day boy, and was now also 17, he was most likely setting up his games. Rick had a slight tan, purple eyes, black hair with a few bright green highlights, grey shirt with three thick darker grey stripes, and a spiral on his stomic area, light blue jean shorts this was July after all, and his customary green sneakers with toxic warnings on both sides.

"I'm good how is my favorite branch on our messed up family tree?" Stella laughed, as we walked past Rick, I didn't even glance his way, I hid my smirked in Stella's arm, as I had latched onto it like I normally did, I had seen Rick visibly pouting in the mirror to my left, the house was a light blue out side, while the inside had green wall paper that oddly made the place look cheerful.

"We've been doing ok," Stella said smiling slightly a chill shot up my spine, I let go of her arm and snapped my head to the closed door beside us, "you ok?" Stella asked I stepped back slightly, a dread creeping upon me.

"What room is that?" I questioned, nudging her to continue away from the door, I didn't like that room, it reaked of fowl aura.

"Oh that? It leads to the attic, and basement, oh and the extra bedroom, apparently that was where maids would sleep," Stella explained not all that confused by my actions, as we entered the kitchen.

"I don't like it, forbidding is oozing out like that stuff Rick called pudding that one time," I stated as we took a seat at the counter.

Stella raised an eyebrow, my family is very skeptic well Rick had started heeding my advice, but still they didn't think I could have awesome senses, considering how insensitive I can be most of the time.

"Yah..." Their was a rattling of a stool beside the island counter behind us, and then "smash" I stared at the shattered cup on the floor.

Rick and Joey came in to see what had happened, when the second cup shot, and narrowly missed my head but the shards rebounded.

"Ow," I hissed, a shard cut my cheek, I slid off the stool to brake away from anymore shards, I took note Stella didn't even have a scratch, I pouted slightly, yanking a particularly big shard from my arm, my face was suddenly being cradled, and moved around by Rick, I blinked owlishly.

"What happened?" Birthday boy questioned coming down the stairs.

Fred red hair, blue eyes, black shirt, black shorts, white sandals, pale skin like me even though we spent hours in the sun still nada.

"Either I suddenly have PK-ST or such and did that with out having high emotions, or you have a not so friendly Caspar," it came out a grumble, mainly because Rick had poked my bleeding arm I slapped his hand away.

"I knew it, I told you Stella!" Fred said pointing childishly at his sister.

"What in the world?" Nancy walked in with uncial David, and Mom, I internally winced.

Nancy was a plump tan woman, blond with black highlighted hair, hazel eyes, black dress, black heels, David tan, blond long strait hair, green shirt, jeans, and black boots.

"The counters are uneven," I couldn't with hold my utter disappointment, was that the best lie she could come up with?

"Honey if your gonna come up with the stupidest lie in this universe then tell the truth," I said it bluntly, "Nancy have you been experiencing anything odd, like say floating objects, scratching noises, loud bangs when you know everyone's asleep? Or even dare I even think it, knifes being launched at you or anything else unexplained?" I demanded, David nodded a bit, Nancy seamed to pale confirming it.

"Never mind clean up we have things to do," Nancy said, not taking notice of my bloodied arm, and dragged my mom along with her.

I yawned my arm stung like a bitch, but I ignored it in favor of finding my chance, it was funny how he thought he was in the clear, he was even cocky enough to turn his back to me, I smirked he wasn't even close to safe.

"Got you!" I used my leach powers, and my arms hooked around his neck.

Now he was forced to lock his arms behind to support the sudden weight gain, so he didn't face plant, "You thought you could escape! You though wrong mwahahaha!" And the tense air was lifted for the time being.

"Hey!" Rick protested I just grinned impishly.

"Its your own fault buddy, no one check's the peep hole, and runs away, to let the one behind them face the hug, and gets too say she didn't hug me," Fred smirked amusedly at his friends plight.*1

"Where's my hug?" David questioned, turning my attention away from Rick, I grinned and launched over surprisingly it worked, considering I had just defied all laws of gravity but then again.

"Right here love yah Uncle D. Fred oh no you don't!" I spotted Fred inching away trying to excape his fate, and he made a brake for it, I paused mid step after him then frowned.

"Your arm," Joey poked it too make his point, I made a face of mild understanding.

"Oh yah..."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review kindly my darlings.**

 ***1: Did I spell plight right?**


	2. Ghostly

Chapter One

Ghostly

I let everything go into a monotone as I let my mind wander about, that thing was targeting me, it honestly unnerved me, not that I'd ever admit, I've had worse, I still have nightmares about my previous adventures. The actual party would start at 3:00 over at the lake tomorrow, today was bonding time the adults would have fun while Robby would supervise a paint ball war, with us preteens or who ever wanted to play. The girls normally did a make over thing or something excluding me, I'd rather ruff house with the boys and show them how its done, although Robby wasn't their yet, I decided to go find the twins Dave, and Cathy who from April till August where my age.

But while in the hall heading towards the stairs to the third floor, that feeling of dread coursed threw my vary soul, I seriously wanted to scream when my foot lurched, but the wind was knocked out of me preventing any sound from exiting my vocal cords. Pain exploded as I let out a sharp gasp, my side had hit the hard wood floor, painfully dazed, and I shot feet first down the hall, I regained my senses after noticing where I was heading, the stairs, it was dragging me down the immortals damned stairs!

"Holey flying bitches," I cursed out a slight panic washed over me, I really didn't wanna be in their!

The stairs where coming fast, and I grabbed the railing, I felt the rail bend under the sudden tug, it stopped pulling, and I wearily eyed the door, it was now opened, and awaiting my entrance, I let out a breath my ankle had a really dark hand shaped bruise... My heart beat was still thumping madly.

"The hell!?" Dave questioned, I pointed at the now closed door.

Dave blue eyes, red shirt with black rose covered in water pattern, red cargo shorts, black sandals, dark tan.

"Hey spirit get this I don't like being dragged foot first," I stated hopefully sounding like the usual basket case, my side was gonna bruise and it already hurt, I thought a rib cracked or something, aw well I'd check it with my Doctor before I departed for that place next week.

"Let's just get you- what happened to you're ankle?" Dave asked I grabbed his offered hand, and he hoisted me up easily because he like to lift weights, that didn't mean I didn't beat him in fights.

"I don't like your ghosts," I said blandly, that ws actually debatable but I really hated this one, Dave smiled bemusedly as we walked down to the living room, the place was huge I saw Fred and grinned, "flying hug of doom!" I giggled when he turned just enough to glimpse me he twitched annoyed.

"Damn it." Fred muttered I looked to see his girlfriend who most likely didn't know who I was, I smirked he growled.

"Hey it's Rick's girly how yah doing? Hey wait what's with my boyfriend on your wall paper?" Fred frozen stiff in mortification when she turned red and gave me a once over then sent him a dirty look I raised an eyebrow then turned to Fred.

"Look Sally it's not what you're thinking!" Sally red hair, green eyes, lightly tanned skin, a yellow sun dress, and flip-flops with flowers decorated her choices.

"Yah he's right you honestly think he would cheat on his girl friend? You my bitch have some nerve even allowing the thought too sway you! My cousin needs to date better, seriously before I have too start chopping bitches up and feeding them to the fish," I was being a little over the top, I admit but I was really protective, Sally flushed bright red as I grabbed her arm, "off too the interrogation room, I think I saw pointy things," Dave for his part was shaking with bottled laughter, as Fred finally snapped out of it when Sally turned green.

"Sally, that is Aio, she's my cousin and we don't have a room like that... I think... Well I mean we're still getting used to the place," Fred said and glared at me, "I know what I want, you to stop bugging us," I tilted my head a pang went threw my chest it hurt but I saluted.

"Aye sir! I Aio shall stop annoying you until the party is over, starting at once," I started down the hall my ankle hurt, my side hurt, my arm, and my face but no mater, he wanted to be alone an I alowed him to be.

"Really Fred, I know its your birthday but did you have to be a prick?" Dave questioned Fred rolled his eyes.

She's not sensitive enough to care... Is she? I don't even know her really...

"She knows I don't mean it like that." Fred stated confidently.

"Normally yes, but you try being dragged by an unseen force," in truth Dave had seen her skid past him, but having just woken up didn't realize exactly what happened until he saw her ankle.

"Dragged?" Sally questioned then again she had felt chills, and her skirt had been flipped while no one was behind her.

"Dragged when!?" Fred then remembered the faint yell not ten minuets ago ,and frowned exactly why was it attacking his little cousin?

Sure she was annoying sometimes, but why was it just starting to attack, why her of all his family, why? It had never really done anything until she came so- was it possible? No her a sensitive medium? Yah, and he was a green monkey from mars, shaking his head Fred grabbed his chart, and temp monitor, he was after all a part time ghost hunter for the American branch of the SPR team.

He also needed to make a call, apparently the Japanese branch had come to check up on the U.S, maybe he could invite them to help hunt ghosts? Sally rolled her green eyes, and grabbed her own chart and headed out, and Dave left to go catch up with his cousin.

I was passing that room again, I narrowed my eyes at it how come I had to pass it? Ignoring the tug of please open my door so I can kill you, everyone knows its bad news but that impulse that makes you push buttons is wired in my brain.

"BANG!"

I couldn't help the shreik of terror that I let loose when the door opened, and something attempted to grab me and drag me in I booked it, I felt the thing chasing me and my stomic lurched I was gonna die if it caught me, if I slowed down for even a moment I would be a ghost myself.

"Fuck this shit!" I ran out of the house I wasn't going to be pulled up, or down any more stairs for at least three hours! I felt it's essence slam into the door frame unable to get out.

I wanted to sink down and rest but Dave had different plans.

"Aio!" Dave called out, passing right threw the demonic apparition with out any harm done.

"I don't wanna be tossed up or down stairs that will hurt." I whined at him. "Why is it after me? I just got here!"

"Attacked again?" He asked I shot him a glare of epic proportions.

"It didn't do anything to you and you walked right threw the thing!" I stated annoyed.

"Hey guy's." Cathy's voice cut his reply off I turned to look at two very different vans and then the truck that had Robby and Cathy.

"I'ma gonna re-kill your freaking ghost or I sure as hell am gonna try." I stated scathingly. "What's with the SPR van's?"

"Nice to see you again to squirt." Robby dryly.

"Can you honestly blame me? I was seriously running for my life and gwad damn it that thing's attacked me three times in two hours!" I stated pointing at the hand print that was a vary dark black and blue. "But don't think you boy's can win with this handicap."

"Of coarse we can brat obviously Nancy wont let you out the house now."

"She better that's the only thing keeping that ghost from nabbing me again. It can't escape the house hold."

"Where can we set up?" I heard Larry one of my cozens coworkers and also a target for my pricking and prodding since he's always so serious.

"Do not use the room between the basment or attic if you wish to live another day." I told the albino man with as much seriousness as I can muster which intern scared the crap out of him because when I'm completely serious it has a lot behind it.

"I'll go round up the paint ball team." Cathy drawled obviously I was more shaken up because I hadn't hugged her, Robby, Dave, or even Larry but I was gonna fix that later after I calmed down.

 **Did you enjoy this one?**


	3. Oddly

Chapter Three

Oddly

"Tell the team and the American SPR to sweep the house," Naru ordered Mai when she finished handing Lin the floor plans.

"Right," she turned to exit the room.

"Oh and Mai."

"Yeah?" Mai wondered half expecting the answer.

"Tea."

"I always fall for it," She grumbled she didn't noticed the twitch in his lips as she stormed out angrily.

"Don't wander alone," He added and she sent him the bird in American terms.

Lin smirked amusedly to himself. It about time she did that. Naru merely sent him a glare, but Lin said nothing until he went back into his thoughts.

"You know that glare doesn't work on me right?" Naru didn't offer a retort, obviously not wanting to seem like a child.

"Hey Lin," I said in greeting to the stalk older man, who nodded and accepted my hello. "and Naru," she added without hardly a thought, "Do you guys happen to have a spare first-aid kit? I can't find one in any of the bath rooms."

"Why?" Naru questioned, allowing his black book to close slightly.

"Demon almost messed up Dan, but John and I got in its way, obviously it wasn't using full strength since it's just a flesh wound," He indicated the desk drawer beside him before going back to his notebook.

"Is that a death note?" I wondered aloud and he looked up at me confused by the anime reference, I with held a giggle at his expression.

"A what?" He asked with his eyes narrowing.

"Nevermind I'm guessing you haven't watched the show," I bent down to open the bottom drawer not noticing how he stared at my back.

"A flesh wound you said?" He asked and I glanced up. There was hardly any emotion from his face, his emotions tightly hidden away.

"Considering I've had majorly worse, yep," I finally grabbed the box, "Although if you asked my family, they will tell you I'm making it up." I showed him my waist and stomach. The scars indicated red hot chains had hit me a number of times. "And that's why I don't ever wear a bikini."

He was silent. I noticed he was a shade paler and that Lin had stopped typing. I let my shirt down and went to go clean my back up. I had to be careful on my feet so I didn't notice Monk until I walked straight into his back.

"My bad." I apologized and he just turned and smiled.

"It's okay. I was looking for you anyway." He notified. I waited for what he wanted. "Just wanted to see how you're managing. Those are some nasty injuries." He expressed worry and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine and I'll feel better when I fix them up." I stated and went into the bath room. "See you later."

I finally was able to get down the stairs after I finally finished patching my back and got a new set of clothes.

"Hey squirt." Dan greeted I punched his arm playfully.

"I'ma hungry." I informed. I was grinning when Nancy set a plate of food down. "Curry awesome."

"Well dig in." David told everyone. I waited for a moment before sitting down. My leg and hip were going stiff.

"Today was exciting." Rick said blandly. I snorted.

"Oh yah, favorite part was watching your faces when you realized it was a paint bomb." I replied. The ones covered in blue groaned.

"We will win next time." Fred returned.

"No one excapes the blue team!" I exclaimed. Sally rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it sad they still think they have a chance?" Cathy dramatically wondered.

The conversation livened up enough for me to stop and leave the table unnoticed by almost everyone aside from Larry, Naru, and Lin.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

I was passing the now inhumanly scratched door again. That thing was standing on the other side as if it were watching me. I went up stairs and its head seemed to know exactly where I was. I shivered and went into my room. I changed clothes once again into something comfortable.

"What a day." I moaned and I fell onto the bed exhaustively.

Everything was quiet as most of the house was now asleep. Except Naru, Lin, and surprisingly Rick and Dan. All four were researching the house when they heard a door slam. The base door had been open and now it was closed by a burst of cold air.

"It's shut tight!" Dan informed as Lin checked the cameras. and the demon wasn't in the base it was just keeping them locked inside.

"It's going after Aio." Rick realized a little late. They focused intently while Dan made an effort to get the door open.

I felt chilly air wrap around my feet. They had been warm a second ago. I opened my blurry eyes. I saw its face an inch away from my own and it smiled cruely.

"Told you." It whispered smugly.

I was paralyzed until the banging of my door opening and slamming into the wall. I was yanked straight out of bed. I hit my stomach and I latched onto the door way.

"Oh shit!" It dragged me away and I lost my grip. I skidded down the halls passing cameras. Obviously the thing wanted to give SPR a show.

"Someone help me!" I screamed and tried to grab the railing but it wasn't having any of that this time.

Larry rushed down the hall and grabbed my hand just as it was about to drag me down the stairs. Larry had a good grip but he skidded and it stopped. I realized somehow that I had fallen on top of him. I just stood up and offered my hand warily.

"What happened!?" I didn't answer anyone. I wasn't going to answer until I shook upon realizing that I had woken up with a demon in my face.

Pretty soon most of the house went back to sleep. I just sat in the SPR base drinking tea with the team. I half heartedly wondered why my family kept ignoring me. I had been ignored most of my life, it didn't sting that much...

"You okay to talk?" Monk asked.

"I woke up with a demon in my face." I explained jittery.

"I don't like waking up with anyone in my face. Let alone a demon who's hell bent on murdering me in the basement or attic... whichever. Is there any detail you want other than its smokey black, with ruby red eyes and pure white teeth and its seriously intelligent?"

"That is all we needed to know actually." I sent Dan a look.

"Yeah well my words get tossed around in my brain when I wake up and it takes a while for me to be able to talk straight," I retorted and put my finished cup down with annoyance.

"You know this is the first time you've been in a bad mood." Dan mused thoughtfully.

"I always have a bad mood when I wake up with someone an inch from my face. Cat, puppy, vampire, snake, human, bunny, griffin, ghost, demon... you name it. I normally try to slap it." I stated and stood on my feet. My feet and ribs ached.

"Griffin?"

"I'ma go grab a drink and walk around the woods. They're safer than being in here." I announced.

"Bare foot?"

"Yah bare foot." I grabbed an energy drink and dabbed some salt in the front of my wrist and headed out.

I noticed the sun coming up I started to jog. Something about the woods unnerved me. I sensed so much suffering under the deep ground. The cool air had the scent of sadness and made me slow.

I let my senses wonder and followed the direction. I stumbled into a clearing with a cave; big and open. I approached and felt something against my skin as if their was a barrier.

It was weird but I went through and the sadness weighed heavily against me. I approached a grave. I dusted off where the names were and I was still unable to read it. I realized it must have been old. Very old.

 **Well this concludes Chapter three.**


	4. Chained

**So thanks for reading this far please comment.**

Chapter Four

Chained

The cave was tall and wide, but a light came from the left; a golden light that I approached carefully. I was unable to examine the room, so much in that it was so dark that I had not even noticed how I had walked three steps in. The sight before me caused tears to roll down my face.

He was an angel. That's all that really registered in my mind. A chained angel in fact. I realized it could be a trick to see someone so lovely.

But that did not mean I was heartless enough to turn a blind eye. There was an overwhelming sense of pain and sadness radiating from him. I forced my self to come back to my own senses and made sure my eyes were not swollen from the tears I gushed moments before.

"Why are you chained?" His eyes having been closed until this point snapped open and they where a pure white that somehow let me know he was real.

"Kronius." He whispered the torches lighting the cave flickered.

"Kronius?" I asked confusedly.

"Kronius is the demon trapped inside the Oracle's catacombs."

"You mean the smokey black demon who likes trying to drag me down stairs?" I questioned, his gaze was fixed on me.

"You are an Oracle." He said simply.

"I don't predict the future. I will see it in about an hour but that's about when it happens." I stated and looked at his pure white wings.

"An Oracle has many different talents."

"Like attracting the paranormal?" She wondered.

"Paranormal?" His face showed confusion, the word rolling oddly out from his tongue.

"Magic, ghosts, demons, monsters... the Paranormal of the twenty-first century. Humans mostly think that it is all myth, and some who know it's real can be really dangerous to the paranormal. Whether they are good or not." I explained and looked at the chains covered in pure and hollowed with shadows.

"Only the key will unlock me." He seamed to read my expression.

"How do I know you're not an evil angel? Who's super sad about not being able to terrify people?" I questioned he had distraught about him, that and he most likely wanted to get clean.

"I can't ask you to retrieve the key. It's too dangerous all who have come before have died."

"His power grows stronger with every generation of the Oracle. Their is only one during their life time. It would be another century before another Oracle came about." He said I paused that meant the basement was the hiding spot. "Swear to me you will not risk yourself. You must leave." He warned.

"I swear." I crossed my fingers and toes, but then realized I was facing a demon. "Who's grave is that in the first part of the cave?"

"Alina the Oracle who trapped him in the house, and the one I failed to protect." He explained with no small amount of grief. I nodded and turned away.

"How long have you been trapped?"

"Since the age of the Greek Titans." He whispered I paused that was...

"That's a long time." I muttered and headed towards the house. How lonely would it be, to be trapped so long with only the thought of his companion's death.

I grabbed some clothes and some shoes, I avoided the cameras going down. I opened the door I had been dreading since the moment I walked into the house the first time.

"You're the first to figure out what is going on and willingly come into my domain." I heard his voice echo from the attic.

"You know your really are dramatic." I informed. So what if he killed me? Someone tries to four times a month.

"You have a deal for me?" He stated and I realized why he hadn't started attempting to kill me. All full demons have to at least listen to the deal, half demons held the urge but they could decline.

"It's more or less a game." I said calmly and leaned on the wall. Well aware the camera was seeing this, I also imagined the door was being demonically locked.

"Do go on...I enjoy games." He whispered vanishing and appearing beside my ear. The hair on my neck stood on end but I rolled my eyes.

"You know you can only do that so many times to me before I stop reacting to it right?" I questioned and he curled his mouth into a wide grin.

"You're rather dramatic as well." He mused and began walking away with a shrug and his arms out his claws retracting into human like hands.

"The key is my prize." He appeared in my face with a creepily evil grin.

"I thought you would react to that one." He pouted my lips twitched upwards. "How about if you scream, puke, or try to back out after entering the catacombs I may do as I please with you."

"More like you may kill me how ever you wish. This is still America." I said dryly the smirk on his face grew.

"Fine."

"You can't attack me or keep me from the key, in fact you have to lead me there without any tricks and you have to let me back out alive until I exit out side." I stated he tapped his lips in play thought.

"Vary well." I paused.

"Let me see your hands and feet when you agree and no crossing limbs!" I stated obviously I saw his hand slip behind his back.

"You noticed that?" His grin widening if it was possible.

"I just used that trick 30 minuets ago on the angel that I forgot to ask what his name was." I stated crossing my arms. "Oh and swear on your existence while your at it." His head was thrown back as he laughed demonically.

"I knew I liked you better then the others." He stated and circled me.

"I can be sarcastic and pull faces." I added he smirked.

"That's a lot, I'll add something my self, if you fail you will become mine."

"I thought I said no slavery?"

"Do you want the key or not?" He questioned.

"You swear first then." I said it rather childishly he floated and kept everything from crossing.

"I Kronius swear on my existence to obey this contract." His sockets flashed a dirty gold and returned back into their usual red.

"I Aio Suna here by swear my soul excluding the Oracle part to obeying this Oath." My eyes brightened and dimmed making spots flash in my eyes. "That just feels weird." I muttered he looked annoyed at something then I realized he would have had control over the oracle part, he would have even been able to make me give it to him.

"Tricky aren't you?"

"Meh it go's both ways between us." I stated he stroked my face with a shadowy claw.

"I'll make a bet you'll lose the moment the doors open." He stated I rolled my eyes.

"How far do the catacombs go?" I questioned curiously he gained a crooked grin.

"It branches out far enough to reach Las Vegas." He stated I stared at him.

"How far is the key?"

"A few miles, if you don't sleep and stay in tiptop order you'll reach it in three hours." I paused before shrugging.

"You kill Oracle's for fun and power?" I asked might as well.

"That sums it up nicely." He stated she raised an eyebrow.

"Oracle's I suspect have to come here at least once in their lives."

"Actually they have always come to be killed, considering back when Oracle's started getting powerful some times they would be rather evil and nothing besides old age would kill them." Kronius stated. "I think it's such a waist though. All that power cut off before the peak." He tutted as we approached a really old stone slab door.

"Not every Oracle had as awesome a personality as me then." I stated his teeth grew wide.

"Perhaps not, some where such goody goody's, others had to be dragged here before the age of 10 such bad eggs they where." He tutted slightly. "You know some even tried to set me free in order for me to become their slave."

"Figures, it's just like those demons who escape hell and then turn around. All like I hate hell but I'ma gonna let Lucy out anyway, because demons are just so loyal." I said amusedly he turned to me his face was emotionless for a moment, maybe not it was hard seeing anything but his eyes and teeth.

"How is it that I hate you, and yet we have so much in common?" He asked curiously I shrugged.

"Dark humor, we can see the stupidity in almost everything, and I bet you'd like anime." I stated he opened the door and I was hit by such a stench I took out a paper mask. "Figured it would be crammed full of dead body's." I was unable to see, although he left the door open I was kinda shocked by that then again we where talking even in the darkness his teeth glowed.

The smell is disgusting, their all just rotting how disrespected did they take my former Oracle's? I get the demon, but humans started the killing.

"Prepared." He mused.

"It's a catacomb, those are usually full of dead body's, obviously... Wait that one is resent. Well as resent as three years before I existed." It was obvious by the bones, and the decayed flesh, that and it looked as decayed as a zombie...

"No one makes it, five others found this cave and tried to run away."

"They got their things, dumb asses." He grinned my eyes finally adjusted enough to start walking again.

"Your heartless."

"No I'm not other wise I'd have left to japan with out telling anyone." I said. "Still haven't told anyone yet though."

"You wont make it." He stated I rolled my eyes.

"They always say that." I was stepping over rotted corpses, some where chained up.

"These are my victims, the ones who killed the Oracle's before me allowed the angel to place his companion in the cave before they chained him." He stated I ducked around a body.

"Their all young girls, what is this Oracle thing sexist or something?" He laughed.

"Actually the ones who started the tradition of killing Oracle's where men, their reasoning being women shouldn't have such power." He explained I stopped and gained a sour look weather or not he could see me I didn't care.

"That annoys me." I stated. "So she's the one who trapped you here then?"

"Yep since before hand I was targeting Oracle's willy nilly, it just happened we crossed paths here." He stated. "Of coarse I killed off the ones who started the Oracle killing."

"Didn't want competition?"

"They annoyed me."

"You get annoyed?" My voice was dull surprise.

"So do you." It unnerves me how laid back I feel, with all of these body's.

"Meh." I shrugged but paused looking at a corps that had swung down I paused and diverted the scream into a laugh. "You did that." I said, while doing my best not to show a grimace.

"Actually no, I neglected to mention the deeper you go in the more they move. By time you grab the key they'll develop into a hoard of zombies." He stated I paused before shuddering slightly.

"That's fucked up you know that?" I questioned I knew he was smiling crookedly.

"Meh."

"Copy cat." I stated dryly suddenly torches lit themselves. "Bright light." I vaguely noticed he was also blinking rapidly.

"I forgot about that.. The torches light up the ones before this are disabled." He said annoyedly. "I haven't been back here in ages." He added.

"You know where the key is don't you?" I questioned he seemed to give me a look.

"Of course I do! We go left." He stated I knew that tone.

It was just like when my brother was trying to be macho and things he normally was good at ended in an epic fail.

"Right we go then." I said dryly he looked ready to murder me again I didn't exactly feel comfortable around him but while he was bound by contract I relaxed. "My brother always ends up doing an epic fail when he uses the macho man tone. I know demons who have the same thing. Actually most males in general have that problem." I said amusedly. "Kinda like when a guy has a map and can't read it right, but just refuse to ask for directions."

"I know women who do that to." He returned I shrugged.

"Meh." I noticed a doorway and saw a bronze chest. "Wow.."

"Nice job you found the Oracle's belonging box." I realized most of these girls had nothing on. I had figured the clothes had deteriorated along with them as a please don't let it be true.

"Did they-"

"Rape the Oracle's? Yes on more than one occasion they had them bare children before their deaths."

"You?" I asked morbidly curious.

"Not into it." He stated. "Although the darker ones I did enjoy their bodys."

"Huh?"

"They let me." He dragged that out amusedly, this was confusing since when did demons hesitate to defile humans?

"One moral at least." I mused he pretended to wack himself.

"Just the one." He stated annoyedly I blinked before grinning. "I might make an exception though." He growled I kept my grin he was obviously bluffing.

"As long as your not as pathetic as a corps humper." I put in he pulled a disgusted face.

"Nasty just nasty." I laughed and looked threw the books laying around. "Those I keep safe from the damaging corps air." He stated I did feel a darkness keeping the smell at bay from the room and allowing decent air to come in thru a crack in the sealing.

"Did you know Oracle's never get decent life time partners?" He questioned. "They always end up killed before any romance, the only ones who even knew the feeling where the more recent ones."

"Huh?" He pointed at the statue of a bearded man who was just plain ugly.

"That man placed a curse on the Oracle's, that statue holds the key." Kronius stated.

"Your being literal aren't you?" I questioned he smirked and floated upwards.

I heard footsteps and scurried up I opened the box and found three keys. I looked at Kronius confusedly.

"You can take all off them, not like you'll make it out." He stated confidently I looked at the crack and realized I was skinny enough.

"Wanna bet?" I snatched the key's and charged the emerald chandelier in fact the place was kinda slytheriny.

I jumped and caught hold of the chains. It swung and I let it go back and forth before jumping onto the next one. I climbed up and put my hand onto the grass made sure I had a good hold.

"Damn." He muttered I didn't know he was staring at me oddly. "But not fast enough!" I knew he found a loophole in that instant.

"Fuck." I pulled myself out ignoring how my wrists were strained from the sudden jolt. I rolled onto the soft grass, and allowed the noon sun to bathe me in warmth.

"Damn it!" I heard him hiss angrily.

"Yah did it!" I panted breathing off beat.

"You better run, their following you." He chimed I heard the chains shaking from the weight and realized the ground I was on might fall in.

"Ahhh!" I raced towards that recently familiar sadness.

I heard footsteps rapidly approaching. I jumped desperately into the cave and rolled, and I saw the most horrible sight.

"It's worse then the movie Paranormal!" It really was because all of them were rotten and to fast for a corps to be able to move.

At least they were stopped by the barrier, they started to smoke and they retreated back the way they came. I let my head fall back onto the mossy cave floor. I was nasty, sleepy, smelly and most likely going to have a heart attack before the age of 21. Damn stupid demons and their catacombs full of rotting zombies. Zombies that moved way to freaky fast and I honestly wanted to hurl what ever was in my stomic.

"You came back?" It was a question, I held up the three keys.

"I jinxed the swearing thing with you. Then I luckily remembered all demons have to obey the contracting system." I stated still out off breath his eyes widened almost comically.

"You have all three."

"I didn't know which one would work." I then realized his chains where really freaking high. "Damn it." I muttered, mentally cursing my luck until the silver key floated out off my hand.

"Alina?" He muttered I stared at her she was gorgeous no wonder they where companions.

"Jarale." I did my best not to gag at the intensely rommantic greetings.

My stomic was still trying to do the flips against my will. I snapped out off my ignore it and you'll be emotionless thing when he started to drop. I caught him but he was surprisingly heavy for an angel. My back slammed onto the ground. I gasped my wounds causing a round of agony to corse threw my system.

"Damn your heavy." I grunted annoyedly my back ached painfully.

"Sorry." He murmured but didn't move.

"Jelly locked?"

"My arms and legs are extremely heavy all of a sudden. Don't even wonder about my wings." He was complaining that was a good sign... I guessed.

 **So yep yah please review.**

 **Oliver what do you think?**


End file.
